1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door stop for positioning a door of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2004 034 259 A1 discloses a door stop that is guided in a holder connected to a vehicle door. A holding rod is connected to an A-pillar via a bearing eye and a “braking device” is in engagement with the holding rod. The braking device has a metallic spring wire that laterally surrounds the holding rod. US 2011/0016665 A1 discloses a door stop with vertical catches. The door stop is guided in a holder mounted on the door and is fastened at a free end to the body shell.
It is an object of the invention to provide a door stop for precise and comfortable positioning for a door of a motor vehicle.